Muérdago
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: [Yaoi] Había recuerdos del pasado que Wallace no podía borrar.


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

**Notas de autor: **May llega a lo delibird a dejar sus regalos de navidad owo

YAII.

REX, yerno de mi alma, amo a este par y siempre lo asocio contigo. Lo que lo hace aun más divertido para mi xD

**Advertencias: **Posible OoC.

**Alerta roja: Si vienes a joder porque no te gusta el yaoi considera que lanzaré una maldición sobre ti.**

**Gracias.**

* * *

—A ver si entendí...— Wallace gruñó exasperado con teléfono en mano mientras intentaba no arrugar la frente—, estas en Hoenn con Ruby, específicamente en casa de Norman porque tu adorado y pequeño novio, el cual debo agregar es mi pupilo; esta enfermo gracias a que Sapp lo dejó en una cueva húmeda por unas...¿tres horas?  
—Wallace...  
—¡Y a mi me dejaste en Kalos sin decirme nada, pedazo de imbecil!  
—Wallace —el tono de Steven ahora era de molestia—, sé que prometí acompañarte hasta allá porque estas despechado ya que Winona no quizo hacerlo...  
—¡No estoy despechado, cab...— El líder de gimnasio se interrumpió cuando escuchó a Ruby toser sonoramente al otro lado de la línea en un intento de decirle a Steven que estaría bien—, descuida; sé que estoy siendo inmaduro pero...¿una nota era mucho pedir?  
—Ya me disculpe— su mejor amigo sonaba mas tranquilo al saber que Wallace lo había perdonado—, además alguien me aseguró que necesitaba hablar contigo hoy y que no debía preocuparme por ti.  
—Stone, si es quien estoy pensando considérate muerto.  
—Bien, los muertos no hablan, nos vemos. — Steven se despidió sin algún indicio de arrepentimiento y Wallace palideció dejando el teléfono de lado.

No quería volver a ver al campeón en su vida.  
Mejor si, lo miraría; lo desollaría vivo y después lo tiraría al mar por traidor.

Él no había ido a Kalos con la esperanza de encontrarse con Narciso, ni había usado de pretexto a Winona -que ni enterada estaba del viaje- para que Steven lo acompañara para sentir que tenía apoyo moral. Para nada.

Wallace se mordió las uñas con nerviosismo, pero cuando cayó en cuenta que era lo que estaba haciendo se reprendió a si mismo por actuar como chica ansiosa y tomó el control de la tv para hacer zapping como un maniaco.

—¡Si vas a venir ven de una vez, idiota!— Gritó a la nada escondiéndose entre las almohadas de la cama.

Cualquiera que lo viera dudaría que él era el tan afamado Wallace de los concursos de Hoenn, líder de Arrecipolis y todos aquellos títulos que había para él. No señor, ahora solo era un chico patético esperando por su primer amor que lo había dejado destrozado una Navidad muchos años atrás cuando había regresado a su ciudad natal.

—No sé ni que espero de ti — murmuró a la nada acariciando la colcha de color crema—, no es como si te amara.  
—¿Debería llamar a un médico? — La voz varonil y llena de cinismo lo distrajo de su monólogo y Wallace se giró hacia la puerta de su habitación de hotel—. Me disculpo, estaba abierto.  
—Narciso.

El integrante del alto mando lucia casi exactamente como lo recordaba, su cabello rubio pulcramente peinado, sus ojos afilados como si estuvieran examinándolo, su piel pálida que no parecía poder broncearse sin importar cuanto tiempo estuviera bajo el sol; Wallace sintió que algo se removía en él y desvío la mirada.

—Wallace— contestó el saludo sentándose en la silla disponible junto a la mesa—, ¿prefieres hablar en privado o donde todos mis comensales puedan vernos?  
—¿Sigues igual de vanidoso que antes?  
—Lo dice quien ha participado en concursos desde que tiene memoria— el rubio no se sintió herido ni intimidado como Wallace creía, en ese sentido Narciso había madurado—, el arte no necesita ser visto para que el autor se deleite con su obra. Existen pequeñas maravillas de las que solo se sabe de su valor por aquel que la ha visto y si tienes la oportunidad de apreciarla de primera mano la sensación que te dejara será única en tu vida.  
—En otras palabras, crees que soy un bufón que necesita recibir atención. —Wallace tradujo sin tacto.  
—Técnicamente.  
—Esa, es una de las razones por las que rompimos.

Narciso le sonrió de medio lado, como si estuviera preguntando si aquello iba en serio.

—Oh, aun recuerdo como lloraste cuando subía al avión — dijo el hombre de Kalos—, Steven se miraba lleno de mocos.  
—¡Tenía doce años y eras mi primer amor! — Wallace se levantó mirándolo duramente—. Pero solo resultaste ser un idiota vanidoso.

Narciso acabó con el espacio que los separaba y sin el menor cuidado se deshizo del gorro del peliceleste, dejando al descubierto su cola de caballo. Wallace intentó esconder la evidencia que lo delataba, pero para su propia sorpresa; el rubio desató su cabello acariciando las largas hebras haciéndolo enrojecer porque a pesar de los años no lo había cortado por él.

—Un idiota vanidoso al que le gustaba tu cabello— afirmó Narciso sin dejar de verlo—, reconozco eso, de la misma manera en que puedo asegurarte que no has amado a nadie como a mi.

Wallace gruñó empujando al alto mando hasta detenerse en el umbral de la puerta que conectaba la recamara con la sala y señaló hacia arriba. Narciso roló los ojos atrayendo al líder de gimnasio hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron lo más cerca posible y lo besó importándole poco las complicaciones que tendría para ambos.

Y mientras sus labios se unían después de muchos años de espera, el muérdago sobre ellos había quedado olvidado.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


End file.
